Last Known Surroundings
by lonernekonin
Summary: Lance and Jenna have been close friend for Six years and when Lance planned to return from his mission he was going to tell her something important but then the Mutraddi attacked she made a sacrifice that made her give up their friendship later M LanceXOC
1. Sacrifices

Last Known Surroundings

Chapter 1: Sacrifices

**A/N: I do not own, Sym-Bionic Titan © Cartoon Network If you would like to help save Sym-Bionic Titan and bring it back for season 2 find this guy on YouTube, in the description there are links to websites that help our cause! Save Titan! This is the YouTube channel that has the links: SAVETITAN watch the video and go to the links, Sign the petitions and help save Titan! Also, if you send Cartoon Network a message don't use vulgar language when addressing them, that won't help bring back Titan.**

**Enjoy!**

"_I will sacrifice  
>I will sacrifice<br>All I have in life  
>To clear my conscience."<em>

_Sacrifice By: T.A.T.U_

We all make sacrifices for the ones we love and we all know that consequences that come with making those sacrifices. Some tell lies in order to protect their loved ones knowing that the consequence could jeopardize their loved ones' trust in them. Others would take a bullet for them or would even avoid their loved one in order to protect them but there are some sacrifices that are so painful that many would not take that chance. If you had to give up your memories in order to protect not only your love one but even your planet, would you do it? Would you forget all about your loved one to protect them knowing that you may never regain that friendship or the love you had with them or the feelings between the two?

Jenna did, she gave up all her memories of her closest friend and her friendship with her princess. She knew that friend for six long years and she even gave up the memories she cherished the most about that person. They protected each other, trusted each other and most of all they cared for each other as more than friends but when a war broke out on their planet she didn't have much of a choice. Her memories held very valuable information on some of the secret projects that her and the king discussed and worked on in spare time. She also held information on the location of the princess and the two people who were assigned to protect her and one of them was her friend, Lance.

The last time she saw him before she gave up her memories to protect him, the princess and to hide the secret projects Lance had told her that when he got back from his mission, he wanted to talk to her about something important. The mission was the last mission he went on before their home was invaded by the Mutraddi and some of their very own people.

"_Are you sure that you want to do this?" The king asked Jenna as she sat down in the machine that was about to remove her memories but not all of them, just all of her memories of Lance, Ilana and the projects she worked on with the king. She nodded and gave him a look of determination, "if it will protect the princess and all of my knowledge about the projects, then I'm sure." She told her King who gave her a look of worry._

"_What about Lance," The king asked, "are you sure you want to forget about him, after six years of memories with him?" He watched as she looked down and grew quiet, "Jenna?"_

"_If everything goes as planned, I'll remember everything just as the war ends, I hope." She whispered the last part, "I know I promised that I wouldn't let him be alone again but, he'll understand." She smiled sadly, "Baron," she looked to Baron who was giving her a worried tome expression, "I'm going to trust you to fill me in on a few things after this."_

"_Don't worry; I'll make everything clear once this is done." He promised Jenna._

"_Oh," She started up again, "don't try to convince me that we're good friends." She half teased, she had grown to be his close comrade but not friends, not for the way he treated Lance._

"_You know me too well Jenna," he shook his head and stepped back as the machine started to power up._

"_Alright sir, I'm ready." She informed the King and he nodded in reply, starting up the machine. She saw all of her memories rush by in her mind in flashes before they slowly faded. _I'm sorry Lance. . .

"Lance the rift gate has opened," Octos announced as he walked into Lance's room around midnight, "we have to hurry and get to the location of where the creature landed before the military does." He added as Lance got up with an annoyed and tired groan.

"Alright, go get Ilana." He yawned and slowly stood to get dressed. He snatched his pants from the previous day and saw something fall out of the wallet from his back pocket. He crouched down and picked it up. It was a picture of him and his very close friend from Galaluna. "Jenna, I hope you're safe." He stared at the picture before he pulled on his jeans and belt and then his shirt before he left with Ilana and Octos to the sighting of where the assumed creature had landed on earth.

It was deep in the woods outside of town and they were glad to see that they had gotten there before the military or G3 did. The impact from the said creature landing on earth left a huge crater in the ground. Tress around the area were knocked over and some even broken. They stood just outside the crater and stared down into it, waiting for something to jump out at them and attack but after a while of waiting nothing happened.

"I am sensing a life form and it appears to be alive but it is not moving." Octos announced as he scanned the hole below them. Even with the moonlight above them they couldn't see into the hole clearly. "The life form also does not appear to be a Mutraddi creature."

"I'll check it out," Ilana told them as she deactivate her suit but Lance put his arm in front of her, "let me guess, you're going to tell me that it's too dangerous." She huffed while rolling her eyes at Lance when he also deactivated his suit.

"Stay alert," Lance told Ilana and Octos just before slid down into the hole. He saw a figure at the bottom and noticed that it looked normal, human even. He cautiously moved closer and saw that it was a girl but he couldn't tell what she looked like in the darkness of the ditch, "Hey Octos, I need a light come down here." He called from the bottom of the ditch. Once Octos made it to the bottom he stood next to Lance and turned on his light. "Jenna!" Lance gasped and knelt down next to the girl he assumed to be his close friend. She seemed to be unconscious, most likely from the impact. He looked her over and recognized everything. Her medium brown hair and light skin along with her small build from being in the academy but despite that she was a little thin. The natural flush of her cheeks had faded as she looked a little pale.

"Jenna," Octos repeated, "she is in my data bases, she helped the king create me and she also worked on a few other projects." He announced and watched as Lance scooped her up in his arms, "how did she get here and another thing, why is she here?" Octos asked but Lance didn't seem to be interested in the why or how as he walked out of the crater.

"Jenna!" Ilana gasped "I remember her from when I was little." She told them and then frowned, "why is she here and how did she get here?" She asked but saw the look on Lance's face.

"Who cares how or why, she's here and we should get her home and make sure she's not hurt." Lance told him and saw that she had a few scratches and maybe some bruises but he hoped she didn't have any broken bones. The ground started to shake and the sounds of the wheels of tanks could be heard in the distance, "let's go." Lance moved Jenna onto his back with Ilana's help and ran off with Octos and Ilana back into the city.

As soon as they made it back home they took her to the spare room at the end of the upstairs hall next to Octos' room across from Lance's. Lance was glad they got a bed for the spare room as he lied her down gently on the bed and lifted her shirt enough to see her stomach, "No bruises." He saw that scar on her upper stomach from a mission they had two years ago. He lowered down hr shirt and looked over her arms, a few scratches but nothing serious. "She seems to be fine."

"I have scanned her body and she doesn't have any serious injuries but her brain waves seem odd." He told them as he scanned her head, "they are healthy and nothing damaging but it seems like it's suppressing something." He moved away from the bed when Lance looked over her head for any bruises or lumps.

"Good, she's not hurt." He breathed a sigh of relief when he moved away from her, "She was supposed to be with our commanding unit on the southern border ranks." He muttered to himself, "What reason would she have coming here?" He watched her and smiled, "whatever the reason I'm glad she's safe."

"Lance," Ilana started, "who is she to you?" She asked a bit curiously with a grin.

"We've been close friends for six years; she's the only person that is important to me left," He paused, "other than you two of course." He added and saw the smile Ilana gave him, "We're just friends." He repeated and when Ilana shrugged he frowned.

"You two should go to bed, I can monitor her for the night." Octos told Lance and Ilana and Ilana nodded in agreement, turning to Lance.

"She'll be fine Lance." Ilana told Lance but he didn't move, instead he grabbed the chair from the desk and moved it next to the bed. "Lance?"

"I'll watch her," He said in a low voice as he sat down in the chain, elbows rested on his knees while his hands her folded under his chin. He watched her, he hadn't seen her in months and he missed her. He also was always right by her side at anytime he was able to be.

"Lance you should get some,"

"I'll watch her Octos." He cut off his robotic friend, "you should check the rift gate for anything strange or see if any messages have come in that might explain why Jenna is here." He nearly ordered and turned back to Jenna, "besides, when she wakes up I have something important to tell her."

"Alright then – I'm going to school tomorrow, if she's not awake Octos should stay and watch her." She told him but he gave her a look as if telling her he wasn't intending on going to school if she didn't wake up. "Um, then you can stay if you want to Lance." She told him and he smiled in thanks, "good night guy." She said before she left the room and down the hall.

"Lance, you're heart rate is rising, are you okay?" Octos asked and saw that Lance went back to staring at Jenna, "you are worried about Jenna."

"It's been months since I last saw her, I want to make sure she's alright and besides," He looked up at Octos from over his shoulder, "we made many promises the six years we've known each other, I'm keeping them."

"Alright," Octos agreed to let Lance stay and watch over Jenna, "but make sure you do not stress yourself out. I am going to check the rift gate activity from earlier." He walked to the bedroom door, "good night Lance."

"Good night Octos." He replied and reached his hand out to hold Jenna's with a gentle squeeze, "Jenna," he whispered and smiled, "I was scared that something had happened to you." He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, "looks like you kept your promise." He gazed at her a while longer before he grew tired but forced had himself to stay awake.

The next morning Lance woke up when he heard Jenna groan and stir in her sleep, "Jenna?" he groaned out, rubbing at his eyes with the palm of his hand. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and saw Jenna staring at him and then at their hands. "Jenna?" He called again and she sat up, pulling her hand away, "What's wrong Jenna?"

"Who are you?" She asked slowly and cautiously, she tried to remember what happened and recalled that Baron had sent her to Earth.

"What do you mean," Lance frowned, worried, "It's me, Lance."

"Lance?" She repeated his name slowly, "Oh, I remember."

"You do?" He smiled relieved.

"Yeah," she nodded, "Baron and all the other soldiers were always talking about you." She told him, "I heard you were on an important mission for the king." She looked around the room, "so this is earth."

"Wait," Lance spoke up, "don't you know who I am Jenna?" Lance asked again, fear washing over him. How could she forget him, they had known each other for six years.

"Just that you're Lance and that the king really trusts you," She answered and saw someone walk into the room, "Princess!" She bowed, "it is good to see that you're safe."

"Jenna I told you that you didn't have to be so formal with me." Ilana reminded Jenna who looked at her confused.

"I don't remember you telling me that." She told Ilana confused and saw someone walk up behind Ilana, a robot, "Octos?"

"Hello Jenna," Octos greeted with a brief wave, "how are you feeling?"

"Um, I'm alright, how are you active?" She asked curiously, "did the king activate you?"

"Yes," he answered and saw the look Lance gave them, "what's wrong Lance?"

"Jenna doesn't remember me," He told Octos, "we've known each other for six years and she doesn't remember me at all." He finished, rushing his words, "what happened Jenna?"

"Um, I remember Baron told me that I had extracted and locked away some selected memories." She shrugged, "maybe some of them were of you."

"I remember the king discussing this with me," Octos cut in, "the king told me that Jenna had locked away memories of you, Ilana and the secret projects she and the king had worked on in order to keep your location a secret and to keep the projects a secret incase she were ever captured." Octos filled them in and Jenna nodded, confirming his information.

"What," Lance looked to Jenna who returned his gaze, "so you don't remember me at all?" He asked and she shook her head, "not even when we met?" She shook her head again and he sighed, "Great." He muttered sarcastically

"Don't be so upset about it Lance, she did it to protect us." Ilana pointed out but Lance just gave her a glare, "Lance,"

"Whatever," He cut off Ilana, "why is she here then?"

"I was captured by the Mutraddi and they tried to get information from me but when they realized I knew nothing about you they wanted to send me to the forsaken planet next to Galaluna," She explained slowly, "that's when Baron told them that he would do it and sent me here but the rift gate got delayed and I was stuck in it for about three weeks. That was a month after I lost my memories of you." She finished her little story and Lance still didn't seem happy about it, "I'm sorry."

"Well," Ilana started, ignoring the tension Lance gave off, "you protected our location and you also protected the secret projects. Our location was found out not to long ago so we have been fighting Mutraddi creatures for a while." She gave Jenna a smile, "I appreciate the sacrifice you made Jenna, thank you."

"Yes, thank you Jenna." Octos chimed in and looked over at Lance, "Lance is there anything you would like to say?"

"No," He answered, "she doesn't remember who I am so I have nothing to say to her."

"Lance!" Ilana frowned, hands at her hips, "she's your friend and she made a very big sacrifice to protect us and I bet she did it more for you than me and you're going to give her the cold shoulder?" When Lance didn't answer she rolled her eyes at him.

"It's alright princess,"

"Ilana," Ilana cut off Jenna, correcting her.

"Ilana," she repeated, "I don't expect him to be overjoyed to see a friend who's forgotten all about him." She gazed over in Lance's direction before he headed out the bedroom door and down the hallway, "Baron said that Lance wasn't cut for this mission so he sent me here, an excuse of course." She told Ilana, "He's always had a crush on me."

"Baron, really?" Ilana asked, not really believing her old friend, "well at least he's on our side."

"I guess I should talk to Lance?" Jenna asked and Ilana nodded, "what do I say if I don't remember anything of the six years we spent together?"

"I don't know but it might help," Ilana told her, "we've been attending High School here on earth, we'll enroll you into it and try to get you to have classes with Lance and me." Ilana said before she left the room with Octos.

Jenna groaned and headed out of the room and down the hall, she found Lance in his room, door cracked, "Lance?" She knocked on the door, "can I come in?" Lance didn't reply so she let herself into his room, "Um, Lance,"

"Look Jenna," Lance turned away from the window and faced Jenna, "I appreciate what you did, really I do it's just," he sighed and got quite.

"It's just that – what?" She urged him on.

"That when we met again it would be different," He admitted, "I expected something different, I'm glad that you're safe though, with or without your memories." He had calmed down a bit but was still upset about her not remembering him, she willingly gave up her memories of him and the princess but it was to keep their location on earth a secret and to protect hem and for that he was proud of her.

Jenna smiled at Lance, "If it makes you feel better, I feel relieved to know that you're safe, despite me not knowing you or rather, not remembering who you are or how close we were before the war."

"A little," Lance admitted with a smile, "so, how is everything back home in Galaluna?" he asked but saw the look on her face, "not good?"

"We're holding up but the ones who have betrayed us and joined the Mutraddi are the commanders we most trusted." She told him, "but you had an encounter with the Galalunian Commander just as the war started." When Lance nodded she debated whether or not to tell him about General Modula when Ilana walked in.

"Did you two make nice?" She asked and when Lance and Jenna just stared at her she smiled, "you two should come with me. Octos has something to show you." She motioned them to follow her and they did. They walked down the hallway into Octos' room, "Alright, show them."

"Okay," Octos moved one of the screens and enhanced the size of it and the quality, "this is some footage from when Jenna locked away her memories of you." He played the footage and they all watched it curiously, except for Jenna that is, she already knew all about that event.

_Once Jenna's memories had been locked away the king turned off the machine and helped her stand, "are you alright?" He asked and she nodded, "do you know who Lance is?"_

"_Lance?" She groaned when her head started to throb, "No, I don't." She answered slowly, "if we're done here I want to go and join my unit."_

"_After a few more questions," The king said and looked to Baron, "do you know who he is?"_

_Jenna gazed over at Baron who smiled and she frowned, "yeah, how can I forget a brat like him?" She answered coldly, "anything else?"_

"_Do you know where my daughter, Lance and Octos are?" The king continued with the questions and she shook her head._

"_You activated Octos?" She asked not believing him when he nodded, "I'll believe it when I see it." She told the king who laughed, "Can I go now sir?"_

"_Yes, return back to your unit with Baron, he'll fill you in on all of the details." He stopped Jenna before she left, "and Jenna, tell Ilana that I'm fine and also tell Lance that I'm sorry that I put you and him through his."_

_Jenna nodded, accepting his request but confused about the Lance guy he kept talking about, "Yes," She replied before she left with Baron._

The footage ended as the screen closed and Ilana looked to Jenna and then Lance who was looking down at the floor, he was upset again. "I'm glad my father is safe." She smiled happily.

"Octos, can't we return her memories?" Lance asked, hoping there was a way to get his friend to remember who he was.

"Without the machine we cannot return her memories but they are not gone," Octos answered, "they are just hidden or locked away somewhere in her mind. They will return on their own over time."

"How long do you think it would take?" Lance asked, being impatient as always. He wanted her to remember him as soon as possible.

"The average estimated time for the previous test subjects they used before Jenna started to regain their memories about two months prior." Octos looked at the Rift Gate charts, "from what I can tell from the charts, she was sent into the Rift Gate three weeks ago and had locked away her memories a month before that so in a few more weeks she should start to remember things." He put the chart away, "not all at once though, they come back in bits and pieces, some before others."

"Well, at least she'll get her memories back Lance." Ilana told Lance, hoping he would cheer up a little.

"Oh," He gazed at Jenna who glanced back at him and then away, "it's better than nothing I guess." He breathed out, putting his hands in his pockets, "we're going to be late for school."

"If you want Jenna, I can enroll you today rather than tomorrow." Octos offered and Jenna shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter to me, what do you want princess?" She asked and recoiled when Ilana glared at her, "I mean, Ilana."

Ilana smiled, "today should be fine"

"Then let's go," Octos headed out the door, taking the form of an elderly man.

"I knew that feature would come in handy," Jenna grinned, proud of her work. She felt Lance staring at her and sighed, "Staring won't make me remember any faster Lance." When he didn't reply she frowned, "look, I'm sorry, okay? I can't really reverse it, I had to protect everyone."

"I know," He turned his back to Jenna and walked out of the room without another word.

"Did I really do the right thing?" She asked herself quietly, "yes, the princess is safe." She nodded, confirming it with herself before she followed the others out of the room, down the stairs and into the thing they called a van.

Ilana sat in the front next to Octos who was not called Ilana and Lance's father while Jenna sat in back next to Lance who was slouched in his seat, arms crossed over his chest and staring out the window. She sighed and looked out her window until they made it to the place called High School. Once there Lance and Ilana left to class while their "father" took Jenna to the office to get enrolled into the school. Octos has made her a backpack in the van beforehand.

"Are you her legal guardian?" The woman in the office asked, peering over her computer screen at Jenna.

"Yes, she is the daughter of a friend in the family, her mother passed away and her father travels the world and he said it would be better for her to live with us in a stable home." Mr. Lunis, as Octos was called the moment answered casually.

"What is your name Hun?" The woman asked Jenna, looking her over, Jenna wore jean shorts that were cut at mid-thigh and a dark tank top with a jean bust jacket that Ilana gave her. She had knee high combat boots and her medium brown hair was now pulled up in a messy bun.

"Jenna Evans," Jenna answered along with various other questions like her age, her previous school, which they had lied about saying she was home schooled by her mother and among other things. When they were done they took a picture of her for her school ID and then assigned her classes and some books. Octos went into the bathroom and turned into Newton, his student alias.

"Here is your classroom," Newton told her and saw Lance walk by, "you have classes with Lance." He told her and she sighed in response. Lance seemed still be upset with her but she would deal with his silent treatment. "I will see you at lunch," He told her and then waved to someone behind Jenna.

Jenna turned around and saw a tall, lean built girl her age with strawberry blond hair and a pretty face. Jenna watched as the girl hugged Newton or Octos and gave him a peck on the cheek. She kept her jaw from dropping in surprise. She knew that when her, the king and Arthur, Lance's father, that much she remembered, had made Octos that he had human feelings but affection and love in the way she had seen before her was a huge surprise.

"Who is this?" The girl asked with an intimidating tone, well it would have been to others but not Jenna, she could take that human girl down in five seconds flat.

"This is a very close friend of the families, her father travels for work and her mother died so she's living with us now." Newton explained to the red haired girl, "Her name is Jenna Evans," He turned his attention to Jenna, "Jenna, this is,"

"His girlfriend, Kimmy." She smiled, "nice to meet you, a friend of Newton's is a friend of mine, as long as you don't have a thing for him." She glared and Jenna smiled, holding back her laughter.

"Newton is more of a brother to me than anything, don't worry." She reassured Kimmy and the redhead instantly smiled, "I should get to class." She told the couple, "Be good now Newton." Jenna teased and Kimmy just giggled while Newton blinked a little confused before the two left to their class. When Jenna got into the class room she saw Lance sitting in the back, the seat to his right empty except for his backpack. She made her way around the crowd of student chatting before class started and as soon as she made it to the empty seat Lance moved his backpack, "thanks."

"Yeah," Lance replied quietly, "I'm not mad at you Jenna," He sighed deeply, turning his gaze in Jenna's direction, "I'm just,"

"You don't have to explain yourself Lance. I can understand why you're upset and its okay, I'll try to remember as much as I can, alright?" She told him with a smile, "I have a feeling though that if we were such good friends before, we will be now." She saw him smile and nodded, "besides, a six year long friendship doesn't just get forgotten like that."

"I'll try to help you remember too," He told her and she nodded again before the bell rang and everyone rushed to their seats. She noticed girls were giving her looks and whispering to each other. Great, she hated being the center of attention.

"Okay class we have a new student," Jenna spoke too soon; the teacher had her stand and walk to the front of the class, "Her father travels for work so she's living with a close family friend, Lance and Ilana's family." That got the girls whispering even more, "why don't you introduce yourself Jenna."

"Jenna Evans," She told him.

"Is there anything you would like to tell us about yourself Jenna?" The teacher asked happily, she seemed to be in a good mood and her high pitched voice annoyed Jenna.

"Not really," Jenna replied and went back to her seat. She had a feeling the days would go by slowly and she already wished that she was still on Galaluna fighting alongside her unit. Maybe being on earth wouldn't be all that bad though, if Lance could get through a few months of being on planet earth, so could she.

**A/N:** **Alright, please R&R everyone and don't forget to check out the YouTube channel: SAVETITAN to help us, well, SAVE TITAN! Please give me good feedback everyone, the good and bad about this story! Not just a review saying the following:**

**Nice!**

**Good job I really like the story so far!**

**Awesome!**

**Or anything similar, I feel it's a waste of a review. FEEDBACK! A LOT OF FEED BACK IS NICE!**


	2. What If

Last Known Surroundings

Chapter 2: What If

"_What if it makes you lose faith in me, what if it makes you question every moment you cannot see  
>And what if it makes you crash and you can't find the key<br>What if it makes you ask how you could let it all go"_

_By: SafetySuit_

**A/N: I do not own, Sym-Bionic Titan © Cartoon Network If you would like to help save Sym-Bionic Titan and bring it back for season 2 find this guy on YouTube, in the description there are links to websites that help our cause! Save Titan! This is the YouTube channel that has the links: SAVETITAN watch the video and go to the links, Sign the petitions and help save Titan! Also, if you send Cartoon Network a message don't use vulgar language when addressing them, that won't help bring back Titan.**

**Enjoy!**

Jenna was right, the day went by slowly and in each class each teacher had her introduce herself and in each class she had Lance. She didn't understand why Octos put her in classes with him but she would respect his decisions as she trusted Octos' judgment. Just like her first class the girls gave her looks and whispered to each other, some of them pulling out devices called cell phones to send each other messages. It was getting annoying but she didn't bother to humor them with any looks or glances as she gazed at Lance every now and then, wondering what was on his mind.

In her fourth class before lunch Lance had fallen asleep, but the teacher didn't notice since they were in the back of the class. She assumed Lance had anti-social characteristics since he tried to sit as far back in the classroom as possible and avoided the other student's greetings in the hallways. He didn't acknowledge the giggling girls in the hall ways or in class either.

One girl tried to take a photo of Lance sleeping on her phone when the bell run to go to lunch but Jenna stood in their way. "Lance," She gently shook his arm and he groaned, yawning as he woke up, "time for lunch." She told him when one of the girls tapped her shoulder. "What?" She answered, not looking at the girl as she handed Lance his backpack.

"Um, you got in my way." She pointed out and Jenna shrugged, "what's your deal?"

"What's yours?" Jenna replied while she gave them only a short glance over her shoulder before the girls walked away, whispering about Jenna on the way out of the classroom. "They tried to take a picture of you while you slept." She told Lance who yawned again and then shrugged.

"I'm used to them bothering me, I just ignore them." He told Jenna, "so, what do you think of High School so far, Jenna?" Lance asked and grinned when she groaned in reply, "yeah, I don't like it either but Ilana is all about school and the rules." He rolled his eyes and Jenna smiled.

"I wouldn't doubt that one bit." She told Lance and slung her backpack over her shoulder, "is the food here as bad as everyone says?" She asked as she remembered some of the girls talking about the grub at the school.

"It's nothing compared to what we ate in the academy during our survival courses." He told her, "you do remember that, right?"

Jenna nodded, "I do remember but I don't remember you there with me, there is someone with me but I can't see his face, hear his voice or remember his name." She shrugged, "I'm going to guess that's you?" She asked on their way out of the classroom and when he nodded with a frown it made her frown as well. He really was upset about her forgetting their six year long friendship, "sorry." She breathed out.

"Don't be, you did what you had to do." Lance told her and tried to smile, "you were always ready to protect me, not matter the cost." He reminded her and she trusted his words, she had no reason not to with how she gave up her memories of him, the princess and the secret projects to protect him and the others. "I would have done the same."

"Well I hope I remember something soon," she told him as they entered the lunch room. She got a trey of food and followed Lance through the lunch line and to their table with Ilana and Newton. "Hey," she greeted her friends.

"How do you like school so far Jenna?" Ilana asked cheerfully.

"It's boring," She answered simply and took a bite of her food, "you're right Lance, it's not nearly as bad as the food we got for our survival courses in the academy." She agreed with Lance who nodded.

"Oh," Ilana frowned and watched as Jenna and Lance ate the horrible food, "I've been packing a lunch lately, this food is unhealthy." She told the two who looked at Ilana.

"You're just used to higher quality food is all," Lance pointed out and Jenna nodded in agreement.

"We have eaten things worse than this." Jenna chimed in and drank some of the milk she had on her trey. "I can't wait until today is over," She muttered and then noticed Newton pause for a moment, "is it the Rift gate Octos?" She asked quietly, catching Lance and Ilana's attention as they both turned their gaze to Octos.

"Yes, we have to go." He told the three of them, "Jenna, you still have the armor Arthur made for you?" Octos asked and Jenna nodded, holding up her left wrist to show off the watch. "Good." Newton got up and left and the others followed.

"My father made that," Lance told Jenna who nodded.

"I remember your father talking about you often, so I have a little memory of you." She told him with a smile, hoping that it would cheer him up a little bit. They made it out of the school and into the parking lot. Once they found a secluded area they each activated their armor. Lance had the Manus armor, of course. He was a royal guard after all. Jenna's armor wasn't like the Manus or like Ilana's. It didn't put her into a huge mecha form.

Instead it covered her from neck down in a black skin suit that was covered in crimson and white armor with gold in selected places. The helmet covered all but her mouth and chin, her hair down under the helmet. Her shoulders and upper arm were covered and then her elbow down as well. There was a chest plate with a symbol in the center that glowed to resemble the condition of the one who wore it. Her stomach wasn't covered with the crimson armor but the black skin suit and the skin suit was surprisingly durable for how thin it was. No normal blade or bullet could penetrate it. Her hips down to her feet were covered in the armor as well.

The armor was specially made for Jenna as she designed it when she was little while Arthur had modified and enhanced it for her and she assumed that Lance had helped as well but she wasn't sure as she didn't remember him. She did remember, however, that the suit didn't get finished until after Arthur's death as the king helped her to finish it when the plans left behind by Arthur. She also remembered that her grandfather worked with Arthur which was why Jenna had her own suit. She drew a lot when she was little and her grandfather brought it up to Arthur who gladly worked on it as a fun side project.

They finally arrived at the city and got ready to face the robot Hydra and Jenna knew already that her skin suit could withstand only a few blasts from the Hydra's lasers. She selected her bow and arrow and flew to the top of one of the tallest skyscrapers before she aimed at one of the heads. She chose an explosive arrow in hopes of distracting it so that Titan could finish it off. She took the shot and it got two heads in one shot. It turned to Jenna and charged up a laser before it released it. She dodged the impact and saw the building start to crumble and fall. She saw civilians and flew down to help them. She held up the building while the civilians ran out of the way before she threw it across the city and into the ocean.

"Activate sym-bionic sword!" Titan formed its sword and cut one of the heads off of the Hydra but it hardly slowed it down. They threw a bomb at it and Jenna charged up another arrow, this time it was aim at the neck.

She took the shot and it whizzed through the air before it made contact with the neck and exploded. The head fell off and the Hydra roared in anger. Jenna was hit by one of the lasers but she was able to endure it as she held her ground.

"Jenna!" Lance called but let out a sigh of relief when he saw that she was fine until another laser was starting to charge, "look out Jenna!" He called again and Jenna jumped out of the way just in time. Lance and Ilana charged at the Hydra while it was distracted and cut it clean in half at the same time that Jenna shot another head.

The Hydra released one more laser at Jenna and this time it damaged her armor. She was sent flying into a building and before her systems could recharge she was plummeting down into the debris from the battle.

"Jenna!" They cancelled the Titan before Lance ran over to where Jenna was while still in the Manus armor. "Jenna re you alright?" When she didn't reply ad picked her him in his hand, "Jenna," he called again, biting his lip as worry grew.

"Stupid Hydra!" She coughed and slowly stood as her systems rebooted, "one more blast and my skin suit would have been gone." She told them and smiled up at Lance, "you should know me better, I'm stronger than that." She reminded Lance, "let's get home, school's probably over.

"You go ahead. I have to meet with Kimmy for a study date at her house." Octos told them and Jenna still couldn't believe that Octos, something she helped create with the King was able to have a relationship with an earthling.

"Alright, we'll see you at home," Ilana said as she left before the rest. Jenna watched Octos leave and looked up at Lance.

"Can you fly back?" Lance asked and his question was answered when Jenna flew out of his hand and after Ilana. He followed the two girls into an ally and they deactivated their armor. "You need to be more careful." Lance told Jenna, as if ordering her like he used to when they were in their unit.

"Um, okay?" She frowned at Lance, "If you know me as well as you say you do you would know that I'll be fine in a simple battle like that Lance." She pointed out and Lance just frowned at her, "I can hold my own Lance, you don't need to worry."

"Whatever," Lance huffed and turned to Ilana, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry Lance." Ilana smiled and Lance nodded, "let's go home, I need a shower."

"I need to work on strengthening the skin suit." Jenna muttered when she walked past Lance and followed Ilana home.

Once home Ilana went straight for the shower as Ilana and Lance went to their bedrooms. Jenna activated the armor but off her person and looked over the armor, it had repaired itself but the skin suit was still weak. She looked over the settings and blueprints when Lance knocked on her door, "yeah?" She called from her desk and heard the door open and then clock closed.

"Jenna," Lance called and she hummed in reply, "I'm sorry about earlier." He muttered.

"Don't force yourself Lance," She turned in her seat and smiled at Lance, "I get it, you're worried, I'm here not instead of on our home Planet and you feel obligated to keep me safe since you couldn't' while we were apart." She explained and he nodded.

"Yeah," He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "Also, I guess that I'm just used to ordering you around." He added and Jenna chuckled, "what?"

"We _must _have been good friends if I let you order me around." She answered and got a smile out of Lance, "there's a smile!" She pointed at him but he frowned, "let's make a deal, at least once or twice a week you tell me some stories about us." She offered and when Lance smiled again she smiled back.

"Alright, it's a deal." He nodded in agreement, "do you want any help with the skin suit?" He asked and when she shrugged her rose his brow at her.

"Fine, maybe a little." She admitted and with that said Lance walked over to the desk, leaning over her with one hand on the desk as he looked over the armor. Jenna felt that he was invading her personal space but he seemed to do it out of habit. Maybe they're comfort zones were different around each other but she wasn't sure since she couldn't remember anything. "So, let's get started." She spoke up and showed him the blueprints and details. They wrote out ideas and possibilities along with new enhancement ideas but without some of the Galalunian tech it would be hard to fix. That's when Octos would be of a great help, if anything he could strengthen the skin suit.

Lance couldn't help but steal glances at Jenna every now and then. He hadn't seen her in months and he missed her, although part of her was missing he was still glad to see her safe. He yawned and stretched a while later once they decided to wait until the next day for Octos to help them. "Hey Jenna, are you sure that you don't remember anything?" He asked and when she simply shook her head like it was nothing he sighed, "Right," he muttered as he made his way to the door, "I'm going to my room, later." He called over his shoulder before he left.

Jenna deactivated the suit and sighed. Even though she didn't remember a thing about Lance she still felt regret start to settle in. She decided to go and talk to Octos about her armor to see if there was anything they could do with the small amount of resources that they had on earth. On her way to Octos' room Ilana stopped her in the hallway.

"Yes princess?" She asked but Ilana frowned at her, "I mean, Ilana."

"You really don't have to call me princess. We're good friends, although you don't remember." She smiled, "Hey, do you want to go shopping?" She asked cheerfully.

"Um, sure, just let me take my watch to Octos to see if he can enhance the skin suit." She answered slowly, not sure if she would like shopping. Back on their home planet Galaluna she only had time for her training and her work with the king.

"Alright, meet me downstairs, we can take the bus." Ilana told her before she headed down the hall.

Jenna sighed and went to talk with Octos, "Octos," she called from the door, "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Octos opened his door, now in his robot form, "If it is about your armor I can only enhance the skin suit's durability by thirty percent with the current power and technology available on this planet." He answered her question before she could ask it, as expected from something her, the king and Arthur worked on.

"Alright, Ilana and I are going to go shopping," She took off her watch and handed it to Octos, "I'll be back later." She said before she left and closed the door behind her. On her way down the hall she heard Ilana and Lance arguing about her going shopping at the mall. "What's the problem?"

"I'm driving you to the mall. I can't leave the princess unprotected." Lance told Jenna who frowned at him, "what?"

"Unprotected, I was part of the royal guards," She reminded Lance, arms crossed over her chest, "You don't trust me, do you?" She asked and when Lance sighed she rolled her eyes, "She will be fine Lance, if you know me as well as you say you do, you'll know that the princess – Ilana is in good hands."

Lance looked from Jenna to Ilana who smiled and then back at Jenna with a sigh, "Fine," he agreed, "but I'm driving, you can call me to pick you up when you're done. Got it?"

"Deal," Jenna nodded in agreement, "ready Ilana?" She asked and when Ilana nodded Jenna, Lance and the princess headed off to the Mall, whatever that was. They didn't have a Mall on their home planet Galaluna. When they got to the Mall Jenna already knew she wouldn't like it. There were too many people, it was loud and crowded but she would deal with it for the princess.

"Give me a call when you want me to pick you up," Lance told them again and Ilana just waved him off, already heading into the Mall, "don't take your eyes off of her in the Mall, she tends to wonder."

Jenna nodded, "alright, thanks for the ride Lance." She thanked before she ran after the princess, "so, where to first?" She asked, looking around. There were so many different shops and people that Jenna felt very uneasy. She wouldn't be able to tell who was a Mutraddi alien sent to kill the princess or who was human. She sighed and followed the princess into a shop. They looked at many different jeans and shirts until Ilana found the dresses. "Sorry Ilana, I don't do dresses, its shorts or pants." She told her and frowned at the look the princess gave her, "what?"

"You've been hanging around boys too long in the academy back home," she pointed out and Jenna just shrugged, "haven't you ever wanted to wear a dress, curl your hair or even go on a date?" She asked curiously.

"Not really, I was busy with my duties as a royal guard and helping your father that I didn't have much time for fun." She explained, looking at a rack with various colored shirts, "the only thing I'm worried about right not is keeping you safe and regaining my memories. I remember that there was something that we sent here to earth, a very top secret project but I don't remember where or what it is." She sighed. If the Mutraddi were to find out about it then they would win the war and take over Galaluna in a day.

"Let's no talk about work," Ilana sighed, walking over to the shoe section.

"Work?" Jenna repeated. She didn't consider it work but she had to remember, the princess didn't understand. She would never understand. "This would look good on you." She told Ilana as she held up a pair of black boots.

"I like the pink ones," Ilana held up the pink shoes and Jenna frowned, "what?"

"It's too bright of a color."

"I like it," a girl behind Jenna said and it took everything she had to not turn around and pin down the girl out of habit. She even did it to Baron and the king a few times.

"Kimmy!" Ilana smiled and gave her a hug, "what are you doing here?"

"Newton and I have a date Friday night and I wanted to buy a new outfit." Kimmy answered and turned to Jenna, arms open, "hey."

"Um, I don't do hugs," She muttered but Kimmy hugged her anyway. She really hated all the attention and socializing. She wasn't good around other girls. She had been around boys so long that she didn't understand half of the things that they talked about, hair, make-up, shopping, shoes, always shoes, whether on earth or Galaluna.

"Ilana, they got in new skirts and shirts at the store across from here, let's go!" Kimmy hook her arm with Ilana's arm and walked off, Jenna sighed and followed the two. When they entered the other shop Jenna found a few tank tops that she liked and grabbed a few in her size. She then found some jeans and shorts that she liked and snatched them as well. She was glad that Octos could just make money out of thin air. It made it easier for them to live without many problems. Jenna watched as the two girls tried on a bunch of clothes and sighed, it was going to take forever.

"Jenna, this skirt would look good on you." Kimmy commented as she held up a jean skirt that looked a little too short for her taste, if Jenna ever had a taste in skirts that was. When Jenna shook her head Kimmy frowned, "What kind of girl doesn't like a skirt?"

"This kind," Jenna pointed to herself, "um, I guess since my dad put me in boot camp for a while when he was on one of his jobs I never acquired a taste in girly fashion." She shrugged, half lying. She knew enough about earth to know that it wasn't unusual to be put in a junior boot camp in a replacement of school sometimes. "I can't fight in a skirt." She pointed out.

"I guess you're right," Kimmy sighed, "but don't you ever want to know what it feels like to wear a skirt or to put on make-up or even do your hair?" Jenna shook her head, "not even once?" Kimmy asked and Jenna shrugged.

"Oh, don't worry Kimmy," Ilana butted in, "the fall dance is coming up soon and since I'm going to help host the dance her and Lance will be forced to get a date and join us." Ilana gave Jenna a grin and Jenna groaned. Why did her princess have to be so mischievous at times, "her and Lance have been friends for about six years now so they'll probably go together since they both hate dances or parties," she paused in thought, "or anything with a huge crowd for that matter."

"Well, let them be party poopers, we'll have fun!" Kimmy cheered and Ilana cheered with her.

_Oh by the lunar gods, someone save me!_ Jenna mentally groaned. She wanted to go home and rest or even go for a run. She didn't want to go shopping but she had to protect the princess. She followed them when they went to go pay for the clothes and dropped her clothes on the counter with the rest of them. Once done she carried the bags for them and followed the two into the shoe store. She sat down on a bench with a deep sigh. _I'm never agreeing to this again._ She told herself when suddenly she heard an explosion. _What the heck?_ She glanced at Ilana and nodded to Kimmy.

"Kimmy, let's go." Ilana told Kimmy who was slightly freaked out by the explosion. Kimmy followed after grabbing the bags.

Jenna ran to the food court where the sound came from and frowned, there were Mutraddi soldiers. Why had they come in person? Jenna touched her wrist but frowned when she realized her watch was still with Octos. She grabbed a chair and threw it at one of the Mutraddi, "Hey, ugly!" She shouted over the screams of the scrambling crowd, "you're fight is right here, if you want the princess you'll have to kill me first!" The Mutraddi all raised their guns and aimed for her. She ran at them and then leapt into the air. She landed on one and twisted its neck. It fell in defeat dropping its weapon for Jenna to claim. She shot at the Mutraddi, injuring a few. She kicked over a table and used it as a shield but it wouldn't hold long. She peered over the table when they stopped shooting and sat that they split up to search for Ilana. She shot one in the leg to get its attention and she got it all right. It shot her and got her in the leg. She bit her lip to hold back her cry of pain before she took out the Mutraddi. Suddenly an elite Mutraddi ran into the scene with a sword. She blocked its attack with the riffle she held and kicked it away. The Mutraddi spun and Jenna back flipped but got grazed on her side. She frowned and ran, she had to retreat but her path was blocked when a wall crumbled before her, stopping her escape. She turned around and there was the elite Mutraddi with a grin of satisfaction on its stupid face.

"Any last words, girl?" It hissed. His tone cocky but Jenna didn't say a word. She suddenly felt dizzy and faint. Her leg's going numb and heavy and she could only guess that the blade had a poisoned tip. The elite Mutraddi rose his sword and just as he was about to stab her in the chest Octos arrived and charged into the Mutraddi.

Lance had arrived as well and helped Jenna up, "how badly are you wounded?" He asked while he handed Jenna her watch.

"Just a flesh wound," she grinned and activated her armor, "it Ilana safe?" She asked and when Lance nodded she charged at the group of Mutraddi.

"I told Ilana to stay with Kimmy, just in case." Octos told Jenna as she cut off a head of a Mutraddi.

The rest of the Mutraddi fled back to their ship and left back through the rift gate. That was a waste of their trip if they were just going to run back home. Jenna deactivated her suit and followed Octos who was now Newton and Lance to find Ilana and Kimmy.

When they arrived at Ilana's destination it seemed that Ilana had killed a few, with Kimmy's help who apparently got mad that they had ruined her new clothes and fought back. Kimmy hugged Newton, trembling a little and Ilana looked over Jenna who just shook her head. "I'm fine," Jenna told them and they seemed to trust her. They got into the car and Lance drove off to Kimmy's. They dropped off Kimmy at her place with Newton before they headed home.

Ilana got out and went to shower after asking Jenna for the tenth time if she was okay and again she got the same answer out of her. Jenna and Lance went into the house and upstairs but on their way up the stairs Jenna suddenly slipped as her vision got even worse and her legs felt like lead. Lance caught Jenna before she could fall back down the stairs and looked at the cut on her side from the sword.

"Damn it Jenna," Lance picked her up in his arms bridal style and took her into her room. "You need to be more careful!" He growled more to himself than her. He lied her down and lifted her shirt enough to see the wound, "you always do this." He grumbled, clearly upset with her again. "You're lucky it's a simple poison." He got up and went to get the first-aid.

Jenna watched him leave the room in a hurry and sighed deeply to herself, "that's what Baron and the king always said to me." When Lance returned he opened the kit and started to work on her wound, "that hurts damn it!" She hissed but he only gave her a frown.

"You've lost your touch," He told her, his attention back on her wound, "a simple attack like his would have never of injured you." He finished cleaning the area around the wound and worked on the wound itself. "When you're healed we're going to have training sessions." He told her in a firm tone and she groaned.

"It won't happen again, can we just drop it?" She asked but she knew he wouldn't, something in her mind told her that Lance wouldn't drop it.

Lance scowled, "No we can't drop it!" He answered, voice rising a little, "You may not remember but ever since something happened to you on a mission a few years ago I," He paused and let out a loud groan, "never mind, it's no use trying to remind you when you don't remember."

Jenna could tell that Lance was still upset with her and pressed her lips together in thought. She remembered hearing that when Lance was around ten his father vanished after entering the Rift Gate and that the only person he would ever open up to since then was her. She figured that he was so alone and even more so now that his closest friend didn't even know who he was other than knowing he was a royal guard. She looked away from him and sighed. No use dwelling on a mistake she might have possibly made.

"You will train with me every night before bed, that's an order." His tone of voice was tome as was his expression and Jenna didn't like it. He may have been her commanding officer on Galaluna and when she remembered who he was but she didn't need him ordering her around.

"You're not my commanding officer anymore," He muttered, looking away from Lance who frowned even more at her. "We're equals here on earth."

"No," Lance cut in, "I am still you're commanding officer and you will _not_ disobey an order." For some strange reason his tone of voice and his words made her heart jump for a moment but she couldn't tell if it was the poison or if it was the feelings that her memories left behind. "Do you understand me?" He asked, voice firm, eyes strong as they locked with Jenna's creamy brown eyes.

Jenna glared back at Lance and then after a few moments something told her to give up and she did. "Fine, whatever," she suddenly hissed when he started to wrap up the wound with gauze, having her sit up so that he could reach around her body to fully wrap the wound. "Don't be so rough." She growled.

"You were always such a baby when it came to this," Lance grinned mockingly with a deep chuckle that made Jenna blush. "You always hated pain and always complained about it." He reminded her as his gaze left the wound and met Jenna's until she looked away, pouting. "Do you remember that?" He asked.

"I remember complaining a lot," she shrugged and met his gaze again but it was sad, "but there is something that's bothering me." She started, "my memories may be gone but some of the feelings from my memories remain so. . ." She trailed off, not sure how to explain it.

"So?" Lance raised an eyebrow at her and she slumped her shoulders, "meaning that you're reacting to the things I do in a way that you wouldn't think you would react?" He asked and when she nodded he grinned, "oh really?"

Jenna glanced at Lance and didn't like the grin or the tone of voice he had, "wh-what?" She muttered cautiously and when he sat on the bed next to her she tensed a little, "what?" She asked again, wishing she could remember anything about him to know what he was going to do.

"Every time you patched me up you did this," He told her and leaned his face to Jenna's before his lips touched her temple softly, "at least after you knew me for a few years" He said once he pulled away.

Jenna couldn't tell if the fever that was cause from the poison had made her whole body heat up and tingle or if it was the feelings left behind. Jenna suddenly jerked away from him, "what was that for!" She suddenly blurted out, flustered by what had just happened, face red.

"That was your reaction when I did it to you the first time a two years ago." He laughed at her expression but she didn't seem amused. After a short while Lance stood from her bed, "you should rest for now, the poison wasn't strong enough to do much harm so you'll have a fever for a few days." He gathered the first-aid before he turned back to Jenna, "sometimes you would lay with me when you were sick or if I were sick but I guess for now you want to lay alone?" He asked.

Jenna slowly nodded when he told her to rest and then saw the look in his eyes when he spoke of the past, he really did miss her and she wondered if they were so close as to lay in bed together when they were sick or upset it must be hard not to then after so many years. "Sorry Lance," she sighed, eyes full of guilt and regret, "I'm sorry." Jenna could also tell that Lance would only open up to her in that way and felt even worse. Six years of friendship, six years of memories, six years of good and bad and six years of many other things she couldn't exactly remember but knew there was more.

Lance knew that Jenna was starting to regret her decision to erase her memory to protect them and turned his back to her, "I'll check on you later, just rest for now and don't worry," He glanced at her from the doorway, "you're safe, that's enough for me." He told her and then left, closing the door behind him.

_Is all this worth the sacrifice that I made?_ She asked herself but shook her throbbing head of the thoughts. She had done the right thing. That was enough for her, _but was it the right thing for myself?_ She asked herself sadly with a slight cough as the fever grew._ How could I let it all go, what was I thinking?_ Her eyes slowly grew heavy as the poison was rejected by her immune system and turned into a fever. She drifted off into her dreams slowly as the poison drained whatever energy that she had left.

_Jenna blocked an attack from her enemy with her blade, the contact from the two steel blades sending sparks to dance in the air. They used all the force they could to try and push the other down but Jenna was able to kick him in the gut and then do a spinning kick to his head, her heel hitting the temple area of the enemy's head. She glanced over her shoulder to see her commanding officer and closest friend, Lance. Their backs touched as they were surrounded, "how are you holding up?" She asked between breaths._

"_This is nothing," Lance grinned over his shoulder at his best friend, "how about you?" He asked her, his attention back on the surrounding enemy._

"_Can't complain," She shrugged and heard Lance chuckled, "what?" She frowned, eyeing one of the enemies._

"_But you will complain after all this over." He told her and got a grunt out of her. _

"_Whatever," She huffed before she ran at an enemy. They both took out the surrounding enemy with much difficulty but soon there were only a few left for them to take down. Jenna's legs were shaking, her lungs burning, begging for air and her arm sore. Her knuckles and fingers joints had become stiff from the long battle in the rain. _

_Lightening struck and suddenly Jenna was face to face and blade to blade with her enemy once again. She could smell her enemy's foul breath even through the rain. She moved to the side and rolled before it could get her with its sword. She heard Lance's sword land next to her feet and glanced down at it before she looked to Lance, "Lance!" She called and threw her sword at him; he caught it just as she snatched his sword out of the ground._

"_Jenna behind you!" Lance called and just as Jenna turned to block the attack she had been too late. The enemy's sword struck her in her upper abdomen and she could taste blood in her mouth. "No!" Lance shouted, shoving his sword into the head of his enemy before he ran over. The sword was pulled out from Jenna and she fell onto her back into the muddy ground below her. The sound of rain pounded in her ears and the cold of the rain surrounded her._

_Lightening struck and suddenly Lance had her in his arms and was running for cover. She saw his mouth moving but she couldn't hear his words. He set her down and pulled her uniform top off and worked on her wound, he did his best to drain out the poison. She couldn't tell if he was crying or not though since the water from the rain was streaming down his face but she knew that he was upset and scared from the look in h his eyes. She watched his mouth move as he spoke but what was he saying to her, she couldn't tell. There was another struck of lightening and roll of thunder before everything went black._

"Jenna!" Lance jolted up in his bed at two in the morning which wasn't unusually for him. Every night he would wake up at two when he was little and talk with his dad and even after that Jenna would wake up with him at two in the morning to talk to him in his father's place. He smiled at the memory before he heard a voice from Jenna's room and ran to her room. "What's wrong?" He asked as soon as he closed Jenna's bedroom door behind him.

Jenna heard footsteps and looked to the door after she had screamed waking up but it seemed as if only Lance heard had heard her. Jenna stared at Lance as there was a hint of fear in his eyes but she shook her head, "um, a nightmare, I think." She answered quietly, a little confused.

"You think?" Lance repeated slowly and walked over to her bed, sitting down next to her on the edge, legs hanging off the side, "what do you mean?" He asked and saw her shake her head.

"I don't know, maybe it was a memory but it wasn't one I would like to remember." She frowned and saw the look in Lance's eyes change. "Um," She started, "want me to tell you?" She asked and he nodded. She told him about the dream or, memory, that she had and he smiled.

"That did happen," He pointed to her stomach, "you have a scar from it." He told her and she nodded, "is that all you remembered?"

"Yeah," she said a bit sadly, "sorry."

"It's a start." Lance said with some hope in his tone, "you know, at two in the morning I always wake up, a habit from when my dad was still alive but after I met you," he grinned, "you talked with me in my father's place and it helped a lot." He gazed over at her, "have you been waking up at the time every night?"

Jenna nodded, "yeah, and I always wondered why I didn't get enough sleep." She narrowed her eyes at Lance who just looked around innocently, "it's fine though, that just means a part of me still remembers." She told him with a smile, her hand to her heart before it moved to her blankets as she pulled them closer to her, "it's cold." She muttered and looked over at Lance, "could you grab me an extra blanket?" She asked and when he got up to go get one she just noticed at the moment that lances was in his boxers, his muscular body showing through the darkness of her room. She felt her cheeks heat up but despite it she was still cold.

When Lance returned with an extra blanket he draped it over her and made sure she was tucked in, "better?" He asked and when she nodded he gave her a faint smile, "rest for now, I'll stay home tomorrow and watch you, in case your cold or fever get worse." He said before he headed to the door, "good night Jenna." He called but Jenna had already fallen asleep. He smiled again and closed the door. Jenna was starting to remember and that brought his hopes up, he wanted his old Jenna back soon.


End file.
